


What's Cooking?

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Young Severus gets a Muggle cookbook as a birthday gift from his roommate. Find out why.Written for theMuffliato!drabble challenge for Snape's birthday, 2017. Prompt: A Muggle cookbook of your choice.





	

“What on earth is this, Patil?” growled Severus, staring at the now English title of the book before him, following a well-executed Marathi-to-English Translation Charm. “Kitchen Secrets: 101 exciting dishes using _vermicelli?”_

He glanced at the cheeky note from his roommate, who was nowhere to be seen.

_Dear Severus,_

_Many happy returns of the day._

_Hope you like your gift. It might just prove helpful in getting over Evans._

_Love,  
Vitthal Patil_

Reversing the earlier charm, he cast a Devanagari-to-Roman Transliteration Charm.

He finally understood. He wasn’t amused.

_Patil, you never told me that Sev meant ‘vermicelli’ in Marathi._


End file.
